


The Little Xia

by shotaboy



Category: Elsword (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-02
Updated: 2014-03-02
Packaged: 2018-01-14 09:03:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1260694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shotaboy/pseuds/shotaboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A story in celebration of Ara's release on Elsword Online NA!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Little Xia

     The Little Xia known as Ara stood on top of her spear that had been planted into the ground. She was staring at the moon. "...I will find my brother." she said to herself with a confident tone. She jumped down and pulled her spear out of the ground and ran off, heading toward her next destination; Hamel. After years and years of fighting and growing stronger, she had grown to be the Sakra Devnam (or Yama Raja, which ever you prefer). The time had came.... the time to fight against her brother. "I hope I can bring you out of the darkness, Aren!" she shouted, going into Eun. "I'll do whatever I have to!"


End file.
